The Gunman's Birthday
by girl-chan2
Summary: Ulang tahun Alexia tak pernah sebaik (baca: senista) ini.


Kalau Thundy udah ada Birthday Fic, si Alexia juga perlu dibuatin! :)

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik penciptanya... ^^/

Warning: Sedikit cross dengan fandom sebelah, Humor garing, sedikit absurd, dll.

* * *

"Oy, Sap! Apa kau serius membiarkanku menggunakan lapangan ini?" tanya seorang Western Gunman bernama Alexia kepada seorang Crazy Miner yang sedang makan.

"Hmm, phake ajha laphangannya!" jawab sang Crazy Miner bernama lengkap Saphire itu.

Alexia hanya mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Biasanya dia bakalan ngajakin perang, tapi kenapa sekarang malah memberikan lapangan tanpa dipaksa? Sungguh aneh!

"Okay, thanks!"

Ini pertama kalinya Alexia berterima kasih kepada Saphire! Suatu keajaiban dunia, pemirsa! *MC dadakan mode on.*

Alexia pun berjalan ke lapangan untuk main dengan teman-temannya, sementara Saphire hanya tersenyum jahil dari kejauhan.

"Tugasku sudah selesai! Rencana kedua akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" katanya sambil meneruskan makannya.

Kalian mau tau maksud Saphire barusan? Inilah yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu di ruang OSIS.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Oy, minna! Hari ini ulang tahunnya si Fudan, kan?" tanya Vience kepada semua orang di ruang OSIS.

Mereka yang mendengarnya pun langsung memasang tampang berpikir.

"Benar juga, sih! Hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Alexia!" seru Exoray setelah berpikir sebentar.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Vience yang melihat reaksi itu pun hanya bisa speechless. Dia pun mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam bajunya dan menempelkan kertas itu ke tembok terdekat.

"Bagaimana kita mengerjai si Fudan di hari ulang tahunnya? Mungkin saja dia lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya! Aku sudah menyusun rencana yang akan kita gunakan nanti!" saran Vience sambil memukul meja terdekat agar semua orang menatap tembok tersebut.

Setelah melihat rencana tersebut, satu ruangan pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Daren hanya bisa menatap Vience seperti mengatakan 'Semoga nyawamu selamat, Fréré!'

* * *

Inilah isi kertas di tembok mengenai rencana mengerjai Alexia buatan Vience:

 _Rencana Mengerjai si Fudan:_

 _1\. Membiarkan si Fudan menggunakan lapangan._

 _2\. Saat jam istirahat, jangan ada yang berbicara dengan si Fudan._

 _3\. Menjatuhkan es krim atau sejenisnya ke arah si Fudan._

 _4\. Menyita semua tisu di sekolah, termasuk tisu toilet._

 _5\. Minta tolong kepada Mathias-sensei untuk menulis tanda bahwa ruang klubnya disegel dan taruh di depan pintu untuk memancing amarah si Fudan. Jika berhasil, berilah kode "Kadal sudah mengamuk!"_

 _6\. Minta tolong kepada Mathias-sensei lagi agar si Fudan tinggal di sekolah sampai jam tujuh malam untuk uji nyali dengan alasan tertentu._

 _7\. Sebagian orang menjadi hantu dan menutupi jalan si Fudan untuk lari. Kalau perlu halangi si Fudan lari ke tempat-tempat tertentu, kecuali koridor menuju ke ruang klubnya alias tempat penyelenggaraan pesta ulang tahunnya._

 _N.B: Rencana ini harus dimulai/dilaksanakan setelah membacanya._

 _Pembuat rencana:_

 _-Vience si Pawang Naga Ganteng-_

* * *

Tiba-tiba mereka semua langsung muntaber berjamaah setelah membaca nama pembuat rencana tersebut. Vience langsung bingung melihat mereka semua muntaber di tempat, udah gitu bersamaan pula.

"Se-sepertinya re-rencana itu a-kan ber-hasil, Vience! Huek!" kata Teiron sambil muntah dan dibawa Thundy ke ruang kesehatan sebelum nyawa sahabatnya melayang ke udara kayak balon yang terlepas dari tangan anak kecil.

Sementara Vience malah loncat-loncat gaje sambil berteriak 'Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!' ala Fora The Ispohet (?). Entah kenapa, seorang anak cewek yang kebetulan numpang lewat langsung memotret Vience dan meng-update status di FB.

* * *

Beginilah isi statusnya:

 **Hyamia the LadyCrow**

 _[Picture]_

Masa kecil Vience kurang bahagia! Mari kita sumbangkan barang yang tidak berguna (termasuk sampah-sampah kalian) ke siswa Heroes Gakuen bernama Vience Andreas.

 _5 second ago Like: 63738389371 Comment: 73739202737302_

* * *

Hebat, bukan? Baru aja fotonya di-update udah banyak yang like dan komen. Itulah kelebihan para murid Heroes Gakuen yang terkenal dengan predikat 'Sekolah Terheboh, Tergokil, Terunik, Terdahsyat, Terlucu, Tergila, Terstress Sejagad Raya' menurut catatan di dunia LS (?). *digampar Readers.*

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Nah, kita kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di Heroes Gakuen. Para siswa di sana pun langsung berhamburan menuju ke 'surga makanan' alias kantin. Mereka datang secara bersamaan ke kantin dan menyebabkan perkelahian yang tak terelakkan. Mereka hanya memperebutkan satu makanan terenak, yaitu sebuah roti SANDWICH! *ditimpuk batu.*

Ehem, abaikan saja kalimat barusan! Kita kembali ke cerita!

Terlihat kerumunan orang di salah satu sudut kantin. Kerumunan orang tersebut adalah para pengurus OSIS. Hanya satu orang yang tidak hadir karena dia-lah yang akan dikerjai nanti.

Kalian sudah tau siapa yang tidak hadir? Yap, si Fudan alias Alexia Mercowlya.

"Gimana, Sap? Apa tugasmu berhasil?" tanya Alpha kepada Saphire sambil memakan cupcake Teiron.

Teiron yang menyadari hal itu langsung menimpuk Alpha dengan kaki kursi yang sudah patah karena diduduki Valkyrie Tank Lance (?).

"Berhasil, Al! Hei, Vie-nii! Saatnya rencana kedua dijalankan!" seru Saphire bersemangat untuk mengerjai sang Gunman.

Mereka semua langsung mengangguk setuju, sementara Vience hanya memasang tampang berpikir.

"Yosh, rencana kedua! Jangan ada yang bicara sama si Fudan, termasuk kau!" kata Vience sambil menunjuk Exoray.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar, tapi di hatinya, dia sangat berharap bisa selamat dari amukan adiknya nanti.

"Oy, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka semua mengenal suara itu. Suara itu adalah orang yang berulang tahun, Alexia. Mereka semua menatap Alexia, sementara yang ditatap membalasnya dengan tampang cuek khas-nya.

Tiba-tiba, semua orang yang berada di depannya langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kantin tersebut.

Ada yang keluar lewat jendela, cerobong asap (?), lubang di langit-langit (?), ada yang menggali tanah di lantai agar bisa keluar (?), dan hebatnya lagi, ada yang keluar lewat PINTU! *dihajar massa.*

Alexia hanya bisa menatap heran kejadian tersebut. Kenapa mereka semua keluar dari kantin dengan cara yang nista. Udah gitu, kagak ada yang menjawabnya pula! Dia berpikir kalau ini adalah game 'diam saat jam istirahat', jadi dia menghiraukannya.

* * *

Setelah itu Alexia kembali ke ruang OSIS dan mendapati semua penghuni di ruangan itu menganggapnya seperti hantu.

Bayangin aja! Saat Alexia memanggil Exoray, dia tidak menjawab. Saat Alexia menantang Musket bertanding, dia malah gambar ikan. Saat Alexia mengajak Daren battle, dia malah makan telur rebus. Saat Alexia merusak laptop milik Zeptrun, dia malah memainkan smartphone-nya.

Sekarang emosi Alexia memuncak dan saking marahnya, dia sampai mematahkan pedang milik Maurice. Sementara pemilik pedang tersebut hanya menangisi kepatahan senjata kesayangannya.

Alexia pun langsung keluar sambil membanting pintu ruang OSIS dengan keras, sementara penghuni ruangan itu langsung heboh dengan kepergian sang Gunman.

"RENCANA KEDUA BERHASIL!" teriak mereka semua dengan happy-nya.

Semuanya senang karena berhasil mengerjai Alexia. Ada yang menangis terharu, koprol, salto, joget gaje, bahkan sampai membanting temannya sendiri (?!). *sadis lu!*

"Nah, saatnya rencana ketiga! Siapa yang mau melakukannya?" tanya Vience kepada mereka semua.

Seisi ruangan pun langsung hening seketika karena tidak ada yang mau melaku-

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" jawab Icy santai dan mereka semua langsung kaget karena tidak percaya dengan perkataannya barusan.

Icy ingin melakukannya sebagai bentuk balas dendam karena pernah dikerjai oleh cowok pirang itu.

Vience berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengeluarkan segelas jus jeruk dan memberikannya kepada Icy.

"Jadi begini rencananya, kau pura-pura minum dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jus ini ke arah si Fudan! Usahakan mengenai kepala atau bajunya!" jelas Vience.

"Baik!" Icy pun berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Alexia.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan sang Gunman yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah sambil memainkan Revolver-nya.

Kalau dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia lagi galau karena dari tadi dikacangin terus. (Girl-chan: "Enak ya makan kacang?" -3-/Alexia: "Urusai!")

Icy pun segera lewat di depannya sambil berpura-pura minum dan sengaja menjatuhkan jusnya ke baju Alexia.

"Ups, kesalahan!" kata Icy yang sebenarnya senang karena bisa balas dendam kepada Alexia.

Kita lihat reaksi Alexia di papan kemarahannya. Wow! Papannya meningkat drastis dan tiba-tiba meledak, pemirsa! Kita harus memperingatkan Icy!

Oy, Icy! Pergi dari situ sekarang juga!

"Buat apa lari?" tanya Icy heran.

Karena Alexia sudah mau meledak!

PEMIRSA, MARI KITA LARI!

"Grrrrrr! Sialan kau, Icy!" teriak Alexia geram plus murka dan mulai menembak benda sekitar dengan Revolver-nya.

Saat ini Alexia sedang mengamuk dan mungkin orang yang melihat adegan itu akan segera berlindung di rumah anti gempa karena takut terjadi gempa akibat kemarahannya yang luar biasa.

* * *

"Sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf kepadanya nanti!" ujar Icy setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

Mereka semua pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kemarahan Alexia pun mereda. Tapi saat Alexia mengamuk barusan, mereka sudah menjalankan rencana keempat: menyita semua tisu di sekolah.

"Aku harus membersihkan ini sebelum lengket!" kata Alexia sambil berlari ke arah toilet.

Saat di toilet, Alexia segera membersihkan bajunya dengan air dan mencari tisu toilet.

"Cih, tisu toiletnya habis! Siapa yang ngabisin tisu toilet, sih?!" tanya cowok pirang itu kesal.

Alexia segera berlari ke seluruh sekolah untuk mencari sebuah tisu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Karena tidak menemukannya, dia terpaksa mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga di lokernya.

"Fyuh, untung nanti pelajaran olahraga! Lucky~" celetuk Alexia sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang klubnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Rencana keempat lumayan karena aku baru ingat kalau nanti jam olahraga! Sekarang jalankan rencana kelima! Exoray, cepat ke ruang guru dan minta Mathias-sensei menuliskan tanda kalau ruang klubnya disegel, oke?" perintah Vience kepada Exoray.

Sang Ketos pun segera pergi untuk menemui sang personifikasi Denmark, Mathias Køhler.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

Exoray pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah mengetuk pintu. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat Mathias dan Luthias.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Mathias.

Exoray berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan mulai menceritakan rencana Vience untuk Alexia, sementara kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Author memanfaatkan hal ini dengan menyetel lagu Project Pop 'Metal vs Dugem' dari VCD-nya.

Tanpa disangka, sebagian siswa Heroes Gakuen pun berkumpul di ruangan itu. Semua orang yang berada di sana tiba-tiba dugem dan berpose ala anak punk sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Mathias pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol air berisi air comberan (?).

"Kalian ngapain di sini?! Ini ruang guru, bukan diskotik!" bentak sang personifikasi Denmark sambil membubarkan pasukan disko dadakan tersebut.

Mereka semua pun langsung kabur begitu saja dari ruangan itu sebelum kepala mereka menjadi bau karena senjata baru Mathias.

Mathias pun kembali menyimpan pistol air itu dan duduk.

"Baiklah, tapi ini akan aku cabut besok pagi! Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Exoray.

Sang Ketos pun hanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk keluar sambil membawa kertas tersebut dan menempelkannya di depan ruang klub adiknya.

"Rencana kelima, dimulai!" kata Exoray sambil berseringai jahil.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Saatnya un- KAMBING SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Alexia geram plus kesal setelah membaca kertas tersebut.

* * *

Kertas itu bertuliskan:

 _PENGUMUMAN_

 _Ruangan ini disegel untuk sementara karena ada masalah!_

 _Mathias_

* * *

Sementara itu, teman-temannya langsung tertawa setelah melihat reaksi cowok pirang itu dan segera berjalan ke arahnya sambil memperbaiki posisi raut wajah masing-masing (?).

"Lex, dipanggil Thias-sensei tuh!" kata Thundy pura-pura takut.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Alexia pun segera berlari ke ruang guru sambil membawa Revolver-nya. Sementara Thundy dan yang lainnya segera berteriak untuk memberikan kode.

"KADAL SUDAH MENGAMUK, KADAL SUDAH MENGAMUK! Sekarang kita jalankan rencana keenam!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Pertama kau menyegel ruang klubku, sekarang kau menyuruhku tetap di sini sampai jam tujuh?! KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" teriak Alexia sambil mengancungkan Revolver-nya.

Mathias hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membacanya. "Hmm, ini sebagai hukuman untukmu! Pertama kau memakai lapangan tanpa perang, kedua kau tidak mengajak bicara teman-temanmu saat istirahat, ketiga kau mengotori bajumu, keempat kau menghabiskan semua tisu di sekolah, dan terakhir, kau menghancurkan taman sekolah!"

"Woy, bukan gue yang ngelakuin semua itu, kecuali yang terakhir!" bentak Alexia sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal.

Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara kakaknya segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembaki foto yang ada.

"Tapi aku melihatnya! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus di sini sampai jam tujuh dan melakukan uji nyali!" perintah Mathias.

Alexia hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membanting pintu.

Setelah Alexia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Luthias mengeluarkan HP-nya untuk menelpon Vience dan terdengarlah Ringtone HP Vience yang sukses membuat Luthias jawdrop seketika.

* * *

Begini bunyi Ringtone-nya:

 _Bintang jatuh, alangkah indahmu! Putih abu-abu, di langit yang hitam (?)! Pelukismu Agung, itulah namanya! Bintang jatuh, ciptaan Vience!_

* * *

Ternyata benar yang dikatakan anak cewek tadi, masa kecil Vience memang kurang bahagia. Lagu beginian aja kagak tau, apalagi gue! *Girl-chan dilempar Readers ke jurang.*

Eh, bercanda deng!

Setelah mendengar Ringtone gaje tersebut selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Luthias.

"Vience, rencanamu yang keenam sudah selesai! Apa kalian sudah selesai mendekorasi ruangannya?" tanya Luthias.

"Iya, sensei! Sedikit lagi selesai dan terima kasih kerja samanya! Apa kalian akan datang?" jawab Vience bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan ulang tahun salah satu murid Heroes Gakuen!" balas Luthias.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu kalian datang ke sini!"

"Oh iya, Vience! Semoga masa besarmu bahagia, ya!" seru Luthias yang berniat menghibur Vience karena Ringtone gaje barusan.

"Ma-maksudnya apa?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Lupakan saja yang barusan!" jawab Luthias datar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup teleponnya sebelum Teiron menghancurkan meja dengan Golem-nya dan sekali lagi, terima kasih bantuannya!"

TUTTT TUTTT TUTTT!

Dan pembicaraan gaje itu pun berakhir sampai di sini!

* * *

Di ruang klub...

"Apa kalian sudah memakai kostumnya?" tanya Vience kepada gerombolan hantu dadakan di hadapannya.

"Siap!" seru Flamy dengan kostum manusia setengah ikan (?) sambil memegang sebuah tombak.

"Maafkan aku, Lex, tapi ini semua rencana si Pawang Naga itu..." gumam Exoray dengan kostum dinosaurus yang ditakuti Alexia sejak kecil.

"Kami dari tim Pocong Pinky sudah siap!" seru Alpha yang mewakili Saphire, Musket, dan Maurice yang sedang asik ngobrol.

Mereka memang memakai kostum pocong berkain pink dengan motif bunga, tapi modelnya dibuat kayak Zombie Cina (?) sehingga bisa membuat Alexia nangis kejer saat tahun ajaran baru.

Kita skip saja kostum yang mereka pakai.

Rencana terakhir pun dimulai!

* * *

Malam harinya...

Saat ini kita sedang syuting 'Masih Dunia Ini' (?) dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Saatnya rencana terakhir dijalankan.

Kita lihat keadaan Alexia yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membawa senter yang sudah mati-nyala karena terjatuh di tangga tadi.

"Ini mudah sekali, kan? Begini saja tidak menakut- I-Itu... DINOSAURUS!" teriak Alexia ketakutan saat melihat penampakan dinosaurus sambil berlari ke arah tangga dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah, hah, hah! Pa-pasti ini mimpi, kan? Menakutkan sekali! Sejak mimpi itu, aku tidak mau melihat dinosaurus lagi! Ayolah, Lex! Tenang!" kata Alexia sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan berhasil membuatnya kembali tenang.

* * *

Dia pun kembali berjalan di lantai dua sekolah karena lantai satu sudah tidak aman lagi (karena ada penampakan dinosaurus).

Dia mengarahkan cahaya senter kesana-kemari untuk jaga-jaga kalau dinosaurus itu muncul lagi, tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya sudah ada orang yang mengikutinya dari tadi dan menepuk pundaknya.

'Hiiiiih, tangan siapa ini?' batin Alexia merinding.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kalau makhluk ketakutan keduanya sudah berada di belakangnya.

Alexia diam di tempat selama beberapa detik untuk mengenali sosok tersebut dan berteriak, "Po-pocong Pinky?!"

Dia dengan cepat segera berlari ke arah tangga, tapi dicegah dinosaurus. Dia berlari ke kantin, tapi malah ada suster ngesot yang menaiki komodo (?) di sana.

Entah kenapa, setiap Alexia berlari ke arah yang diinginkannya, selalu saja dihentikan oleh hantu yang muncul entah darimana (kecuali sepasang bintang laut (?) dan ikan jadi-jadian yang muncul dari ruang kesehatan dan toilet dan dia terpaksa lari lagi karena mereka membawa tombak).

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berlari mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak tiga kali putaran dan tidak terasa juga waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam.

Dia berlari kembali ke lantai dua sekolah dan berusaha mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan ruang klub yang menurutnya aman dari sergapan hantu (jadi-jadian) tersebut. Dia pun mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ketika dia baru saja menutup pintu, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri menandakan ada yang sedang berjalan ke tempatnya. Saat ada yang menggeser pintu, Alexia segera menyiapkan Revolver di tangannya.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar dan...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEXIA!" teriak semua orang yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran besar beserta hadiah yang menumpuk di pojok ruangan setelah Ikyo mengambil kain yang menutupinya.

Aelxia hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sekaligus tanggal berapa hari ini. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir sambil menatap kalender di dekatnya, akhirnya dia menyadari kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya.

"Akhirnya, semua rencanaku berhasil!" seru Vience yang langsung speechless saat melihat sang Gunman melemparinya dengan botol plastik dan berhasil mengenai kepalanya sampai pingsan di tempat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa dari seluruh warga Heroes Gakuen karena Vience hanya pura-pura pingsan (walaupun kepalanya masih sakit akibat lemparan botol barusan). Orang-orang yang baru datang pun langsung memberikan Alexia hadiah ulang tahun yang mereka bawa.

"Te-terima kasih su-sudah memberikan ke-kejutan ini u-untukku!" kata cowok pirang itu terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan malu-malu.

Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung kaget melihat ekspresi mengejutkan dari sang Gunman.

Mereka semua pun kembali tertawa dan Alexia sangat senang karena mendapatkan teman yang selalu baik padanya. Walaupun kadang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi hal itu membuat kehidupannya penuh warna.

Mereka mengabadikan kenangan hari itu di dalam handycam milik Zeptrun dan mereka juga berfoto dengan pose yang membuat orang tertawa, termasuk Alexia. Kenangan yang sangat indah bagi seorang Alexia Mercowlya sang Western Gunman.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, teman-temanku!"

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yeah, Happy Birthday for the Gunman! \ :V / *plak!*

Well, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kubuat! ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
